


Dangerous Curves

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle helps a work friend when she has one too many at a work party...





	Dangerous Curves

_***Dangerous Curves;)** _

 

"Just ask him if he wants to go with you, it's only a work party."

"Nah, I still have to work with him if he says no."

They had this conversation every once in a while, and Jill had had about enough of Hazel's crush going nowhere.

"I don't think he'd say no, and he's not seeing anyone."

Hazel sighed and looked across the lunchroom at Merle Dixon and shook her head. She didn't know what kind of woman he was into, but she knew some men had hang-ups about women with her body type. Hazel loved her body and had no plans to change it but finding a man who could appreciate her the way she needed was key.

"I can't face him if he says no, and I love my job. I really don't want to feel awkward as fuck at my workplace."

"Just gonna keep torturing yourself then, huh?" Jill smirked.

"That's the plan...why does he have to be so perfect?"

"You're a mess," Jill laughed. "Let's get going; these trucks won't dispatch themselves."

She sighed and buttoned up her suit jacket as she stood up to get back to her desk. Hazel's pencil skirts and silk blouses were a full step above the way all the other woman dressed at work, but she loved fashion and insisted on getting dressed up for work on the daily. Her hair was always ironed poker straight or in perfect ringlets, and she never went without a suit jacket or dress shirt. Jill had pushed her into buying a dress that was out of her comfort zone for the staff party this year, but she was still contemplating weaseling out of it, devil red and skin tight was not her style.

/

The rest of the day was uneventful save for the moment that Merle asked to use the phone in her office. He always seemed to come into her office for things, silly things like her stapler, the phone, or just to raid the basket of baked goods she'd bring to share almost daily. She loved to bake even though she was gluten intolerant and brought baked goods for everyone else at least once a week.

Hazel sat in her office chair as he leaned his ass on her desk and yapped to his brother about their plans for the work party that night.

Daryl was another delivery driver, but he was out on a run for the whole afternoon. She listened to Merle's side of the conversation and let her eyes covet his body as he sat right next to her.

"You want me to pick up you and Carol for this thing? I ain't drinking so I can be designated driver...yeah, it's no problem...nah, I'm going alone...yeah, yeah...OK, see ya tonight."

Merle hung up the phone and eyed the basket of muffins for a moment.

"Go ahead," she insisted.

"Thanks, honey," he answered, grabbing one and then setting his ass back down right next to where she sat.

"Damn! Banana and chocolate and walnuts? You're a hell of a baker," he winked.

"Thanks. Help yourself anytime you want," she said and then froze stiff at how it sounded.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her awkwardness and just smiled down at her from his position sitting on her desk. Merle Dixon turned her into a mess inside; Hazel wanted him desperately and had for months.

"You going to this thing tonight?" he asked.

"Yes."

She wanted to ask him to go with her, and it ached inside as the words burned on the tip of her tongue.

"You going alone?" he asked casually, so casually that she couldn't take it as him being interested. He could easily just be making small talk.

"Yes, I'm single."

"I'll see ya there then, hey?" he smiled as he finished off the muffin.

"Definitely."

/

"You are driving me crazy, Hazel. Just go for it already."

"I will...I will this time."

"You better," Jill urged. "I'll tell him you want to jump his bones tonight if you don't."

"Don't you dare!"

"Then make a damn move, girl!"

"Alright, alright!"

Hazel changed her clothes five times and put her hair up and then brushed it out again. She was flustered and anxious to finally make a move or put the idea to bed forever. If she had to sit and daydream about him much longer, she'd lose her mind.

Hazel had never really been the crush type, but this man's body and his perfect smile left her wobbly-legged.

Jill cranked up some tunes in her apartment to ease the tension, but it only helped so much. She imagined Merle's hands on her body, his mouth on her skin and his eyes looking down into hers.

_**I am gonna show you** _

_**The world, and all that you desire** _

_**I said I, I don't wanna control you** _

_**I wanna set you free, just come with me** _

_**Oh, and I know, yeah** _

_**I know you sense a pleasure in my eye** _

_**As long as you know, baby** _

_**Every pleasure you taste has its price, babe** _

_**Oh, I don't wanna say I told you so, oh** _

_**But I told you so, no** _

_**I don't wanna say I told you so** _

_**But I told you so** _

An Uber ride later, and Hazel and Jill walked into the bar together for the work party their boss always held after the Christmas rush ended. In the courier business, Christmas was hell, and now that it was February everything had settled back to normal. They were all ready to let their hair down.

Hazel felt strange in the devil red dress, and the black heels felt foreign on her feet, The dress clung to her curves, and her breasts were pushed up high in her priciest black lace bra. It wasn't her at all, but when she eyed her image in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't deny that it looked good. The dress went down to her knees, so it wasn't short, but it was very formfitting.

"Your ass looks fine as hell in that dress," Jill commented.

"This isn't too much?"

"You need a drink."

If it had only been sexual attraction, then she may have been better at controlling her thoughts about Merle, but it was so much more. Merle was funny and sweet and so much smarter than anyone gave him credit for. She was pleasantly surprised that he was the one person at work that she could discuss current events and politics with.

She ordered a drink and found a table with Jill to get settled in for the evening and noticed right away that the boss's daughter was kissing up to Merle.

"Well, there goes that wish," she sighed.

The boss's daughter, Amber, was pretty and flirty and she was all over Merle, giggling like a child and touching him every chance she got. Hazel seethed inside.

"Just wait a bit and go talk to him," Jill insisted.

"I can't compete with that! Look at her!" Hazel almost sobbed.

"Hey, stop talking like that," Jill reprimanded. "That man is yours, now go get him!"

Merle was just across the room in those black jeans and black t-shirt with the leather jacket, and it burned inside that she was losing him to someone else. Hazel watched for a while longer, and after three shots of tequila, she was still burning inside.

"I need a smoke," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Want me to come?" Jill asked.

"Not with your asthma, I'll be right back."

She wound up in the alley next to a fire escape all alone, contemplating her crush very seriously. Hazel knew she'd have to let it go or else work would become too hard, and she really did love her workplace. She lit her cigarette and blew smoke up into the night sky.

"Damn it," she sighed to herself wishing she could will herself to stop wanting him.

"Gotta light?"

"Jesus!"

Hazel turned to see Merle walking up to her and closing the back door behind him.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's OK...I was just off somewhere. I didn't even hear you open the door."

She handed him her lighter and watched as he placed the cigarette between his perfect lips and sucked in the smoke. He could make anything look sexy.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"It's a little crowded, so I'm just hanging out with Jill. You?"

"Abe's daughter is hangin' 'round my neck, and I'm trying to figure out how to ditch her without losing my job," he chuckled.

"Not interested?"

"Nah, she ain't my type."

Merle shifted his weight and leaned back against the brick wall. She wanted so badly to ask what his type was and if she was anything like that type.

"That's some dress," he winked as his eyes moved up and down her body then.

"It's not really me, but I don't get a lot of chances to dress up."

"Looks real good," he smiled, and for a split second, she thought he was going to make a move but then Daryl called him back inside from the back door.

"Talk to ya later," he nodded. "Thanks for the light."

Hazel was so close and then so far, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Back inside the party, she decided just to have fun and not think of Merle anymore. Life was passing her by as she dreamed of him.

She began to drink faster, she was planning to take a cab home anyway, and the gin flowed like a river down her throat, drowning her common sense.

By 10 pm she was dancing with Jill on the dancefloor and trying to forget the longing inside for him. The music was so loud, and the lights were so bright; she was disorientated but happy.

She was still stuck thinking of Merle and noticed that he was watching her from across the bar. Hazel wondered how to make him hers; she wondered what kind of woman he wanted.

It was getting to the point in the evening where people were heading home, and suddenly Shane was hanging around her and offering to drive her home. Jill looked even tipsier than she did and she realized how badly their buddy system was failing when they were both tanked.

"I only had a few," Shane grinned. "Lemme tuck you in."

Hazel giggled at his words, but not because he was funny or charming...she was shit-faced.

The last thing Hazel remembered was leaning against the outside wall of the bar, staring at the street lights in a haze.

/

"Goodmorning."

Hazle groaned and pulled the covers back over her head and then she realized it was a male voice and she'd know that voice anywhere.

She sat up like a bolt, and the blanket fell down to her lap revealing her bra and panties.

"Oh my god!" she yelped and pulled the blanket back up to her chin.

Merle was standing at the door of a bedroom she didn't recognize holding a cup of coffee, and she was suddenly sure she'd done something idiotic. He was only wearing a pair of sleep pants, and her eyes tried not to dwell on the obvious bulge in the front.

"Merle?"

"Don't remember anything, huh?" he grinned.

"No...what did I do?"

"You just got drunk; it's no big deal. I noticed Shane was about to play date rape the drunk girl with you so I figured I'd drive you home instead of him."

She looked around and decided that she must be at his house, but she didn't know why.

"Wondering why you're here?" he laughed.

"Yes."

"You were in rough shape, and I was afraid to leave you alone. I sat in that chair making sure you didn't puke on yourself all night," he chuckled.

"I didn't, did I?"

"Nope. But you wouldn't keep your dress on no matter how I tried to keep you from stripping," he grinned.

"Jesus," she winced.

"You kept saying you were overheated and threw your dress at me. You're an entertaining drunk."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"So you don't want to hear the rest?" he asked.

"Oh God," she muttered.

"You said you were dying for pancakes half the night, so I could hardly get you to stay in bed. I contemplated tying you down for you're own safety before you ran down to IHOP half-naked," he laughed.

"I can't even eat pancakes...why the hell would I say that?"

"No idea," he chuckled, "but it was cute as hell."

Hazel almost cried, her chances of ever landing Merle Dixon were over now. She just wanted to get home where she could sob in peace and eat a bucket of ice cream.

"You OK?" he asked then.

"No...I feel really stupid."

"Honey, we've all been there. It's really OK."

Merle came to sit next to her on the bed, and she could barely look him in the face.

"All I'm wondering now is if you meant what you said last night."

Hazel dropped her face into her hands then and refused to look up.

"What did I say?" she asked, her face still buried in her hands, her voice muffled by the hiding.

"You said...that I was the most gorgeous man you ever saw. I was totally surprised by it, but then I realized you were drunk and maybe you didn't mean it...maybe you were talking about someone else."

Hazel looked at him, red face and all. Now was the time to tell him, it had to happen...even if she could barely breathe.

"You drive me crazy...I think about you all the time."

He smiled widely but said nothing, so she continued.

"I've wanted you since I first started at the company, you may as well know that now."

Merle moved a little closer, and she stiffened at how close he was, and how good he looked.

"Do you mind?" he asked, but she didn't know what he meant, not that it mattered.

"I don't mind," she said softly.

Merle moved closer and lay his hand on her upper arm as he kissed her lips. The kiss lasted only a moment, and then he was speaking again as her brain tried to play catch up.

"You feelin' rough, honey?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"Too rough to make out a little?"

"But..."

"I want you too, Hazel...can't believe you didn't know that," he grinned.

Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, she couldn't speak. For months, all she could think of were his lips, his voice, and the dream of his touch.

All she could do was nod her head, and then Merle took her by the back of the neck and moved slowly over her till she was on her back. Daylight spilled all over the bed, and half of his face above her was lit up in a bright morning sunbeam. She focused on his perfect eyelashes.

He was so warm and so strong.

Hazel ran her hands down his body to the sides of his waist, and she was burning alive in only her panties and her bra under the sheet.

Merle slipped under the blanket with her, and she couldn't help giggling at the idea of him looking at her body...it all happened so fast.

"I was always hanging out at your desk for a reason...and it wasn't just your baking," he said as he kissed her neck.

"No?" she smiled.

"Nope. I just needed another fix."

"What do you mean?"

"Those dangerous curves got me hooked somethin' fierce, woman."

Hazel closed her eyes and felt the scruff of his facial hair move down between her breasts and took it all in hungrily. The bright sun, his perfect face and the feeling of him being on top of her was the purest wish fulfillment.

He moved between her thighs, and she knew that he had nothing on under his sleep pants, his dick was hard and pressing against her panties.

"Jesus!" she whined.

"Too fast?" he asked.

"Oh no...it's just right," she grinned.

Merle came back to kiss her lips, and his hand moved down to her thighs, trailing up and down from her knees to her panties.

"You don't know how many times I've thought of this," she sighed in the morning sun.

"Maybe as many times as I have," he growled. "I was just about to ask you out when Daryl showed up last night and then the next thing I knew you were too drunk to approach like that."

"I was just sad that I couldn't make a move with you," she confessed. "A bad reason to get tanked at a work party, but I'm only human."

"You're a cute drunk," he grinned.

Merle rolled her onto her side then and slithered his hands behind her back to unfasten her bra.

Somehow she was both excited and comfortable at the prospect of his touch. He took her breast and just held it as he kissed her for a moment before squeezing gently and then teasing her nipples.

"Oh my God," she moaned.

Hazel decided that now was the time to touch him back and when her hand cupped him through his pants she almost died. He was massive and raging hard. Hazel had never felt anything like it, and her face must have reflected that.

"You OK?" he asked.

"You're...uh...yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

Hazel pushed his sleep pants down then, and her eyes went wide as a grin took over her whole face.

"This is even better than I dreamed," she winked. "It's just...a shock at first."

"Want that, honey?" he growled.

"Yes. But don't be surprised if I never leave you alone after this," she giggled.

"Good, I don't want you to leave me alone."

Merle rose up on his knees between her thighs and pulled her panties down, and she burned for his hands on her bare skin. Showing her body to a new lover was always a little anxiety-inducing, but Merle's eyes gave everything away, he was more than pleased.

"God damn it, woman. Hold onto something."

Before she could process it, he was pulling her feet up onto his back and diving into her sweetness.

/

Merle had jerked off so many times as he tried to imagine how she'd look naked. In the shower, in bed, even once in the staff bathroom at work on the day when she wore that especially tight skirt. Hazel's body was bangin' in all the best ways. Her full breasts, wide hips, and strong legs made him weak. He dreamed of bending her over her desk at work more than once and smacking her sweet ass just to watch it jiggle as he nailed her.

His feelings were highly sexual, but not just sexual. Hazel was always there to chat about anything and everything, she really paid attention to him when he spoke, and he liked that. She remembered the things he liked, even if it was just a band or a movie. She was considerate and sweet, and he loved that about her.

Now that he was right up close and being allowed the pleasure of being her lover, he could die a very happy man.

She looked so fine that he had to hold back a little. Merle didn't want to come off like an overexcited teenager; he wanted her to know he could please her like a real man.

He trailed his tongue from her inner thigh up to the crease between her pussy and her thigh all the way to her belly and lay passionate open-mouthed kisses all over her soft flesh. He loved that she was feminine, soft and curvy, it was just his preference.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, and he knew she was ready for more, so he gave it to her.

Merle moved his tongue like a pendulum across her lips a few times, and she moaned out his name just right. She was really getting into it.

Merle couldn't hold back once he tasted her. She was sweet, salty and he needed to drown in it. He pushed her legs further apart, and she let her knees fall wide open on the sheets as he went to work, dreaming of sinking his dick deep inside her.

He slid two of his thick fingers in and teased her clit with the tip of his tongue like a wave on the ocean, and it wasn't long before she came apart, the smooth walls of her vagina pulsating around his fingers and making him want to cum right then.

/

"Please tell me you have a condom," she begged, and he jumped up from the bed with his massive hard dick standing at full attention to go grab one.

She had never seen a dick so thick and long, and she wondered if she could even take it. The man of her dreams wanted her just as much as she wanted him and was so well-endowed she couldn't quite believe it. It was like striking oil twice.

He was back only a moment later and crawled over her, tearing the condom package open with his teeth and sliding it down his perfect dick.

"You don't want anything back?" she winked.

"Not this time...I just want you, honey."

Soon he was lining himself up with her and kissing her lips again.

"I wanted you so bad, Hazel...never thought you wanted me too."

"I do, I always did."

"You ready? Should we slow down?"

"No," she insisted, and like that, he was sliding slowly inside her.

The feeling was like nothing else she'd ever known. The intensity, the slight burn, the fulfillment.

Hazel gripped his strong biceps and arched her back a little with her eyes closed. She had to relax to really let him in, and it was incredible.

"Fuuuuuck," she grinned, her eyes still closed.

"I know, you're fuckin' tight," he winced.

She was about to correct him that he was just massive, she was completely normal, but she was too into it to talk.

He rolled his hips and kissed her face, it was better than her dreams, and she knew he was the one.

Merle fucked her nice and slow at first and wasn't afraid to look her in the eyes; he was a real man. Looking up at his beautiful face, twisted in ecstasy was all she ever thought it would be. The way his hips moved as he drove himself into her over and over could send any woman over the edge with lust.

She reached up then to touch his face, and his eyes opened to look at her, his crystal blue eyes were the first thing she loved about him, and there they were. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

/

Merle couldn't resist bending her over to take in the perfection of her body, those wide hips and her full ass quaking every time he thrust into her. It was everything he dreamed of and more. The way she raised her tailbone and bowed down on the bed. She took everything he gave her so hungrily and fulfilled every fantasy in one moment.

"Damn," she whined, and she grasped at the bedsheets as he possessed her every cell.

"Like that, honey...good as you hoped?"

"Better!" she cried out. "So much better..."

Merle lay a gentle smack on her ass, and she tensed so sweetly inside, driving him over the edge. Her arms lay out before her, and she surrendered to him completely.

"God damn it, woman! This ass is fuckin' evil!"

"Don't stop!" she pleaded as her hand moved down between her wide open legs to get herself off one more time.

Merle felt her fingertips brush against his cock as he fucked her and he knew what she was doing then, he could feel her core twitching inside, teasing him to the end zone.

"Cum for me, Hazel...cum on my dick, angel."

She growled, her face half buried in his pillow as she synchronized the thrusting of his dick with the teasing of her clit.

"Jesus....oh Jesus Christ Almighty!" she squeaked, and then he felt the end result.

Her sweet pussy milked the cum from his dick like he was an owned man and he gripped her hips with his huge hands, digging his fingers into her flesh as it crashed over him like a riptide. Hazel was his master now. Those curves....those dangerous curves had him happily claimed for life...

The End

 

 

 


End file.
